Maybe Soccer Practice can be Good
by Fridged-cheese
Summary: Eileen and Rigby practices soccer together. Will Rigby actually like it? I don't want to give everything out. but I can say this story later on will be part romance ... maybe


Note: Whenever something is in Italics, it means that a character is thinking to themselves.

-At the Park-

'Aww man! Why do we have to clean the fountain' the small raccoon complained. 'Worst of all, why do I have to start the hose?'

'Stop your complaining Rigby and start the hose' Mordecai reminded.

'Then let's play rock-paper-scissors to see who starts the hose' protested Rigby.

'Just start the hose' shouted Mordecai as Rigby almost fell over from the sudden burst of loudness.

'Fine' Rigby muttered before he cursed under his breath

Rigby exhaled to release the remaining air left in his body to place his mouth on the start piece of the hose. He swiftly sucked in through the hose as filthy water rushed towards his mouth. He quickly dropped the hose.

'Uggh! The water taste like how Muscle Man smells' (ß Direct quote from "A bunch of Baby Ducks") Mordecai started to chuckle.

'This is the second time in a row that I started hose' stated Rigby. 'I am taking my break now'

'What, so you're going to leave me here to clean the fountain myself?' questioned Mordecai.

'Yep' Rigby replied while his response echoed around.

'What, you're not even going to clean any part of the fountain?' yelled Mordecai. Rigby was too far away to hear what Mordecai said.

-Walking in the Town-

_Hmm… where should I go to? The Coffee Shop maybe? Na. I don't mind the coffee and food. It's just who's serving it. I'm trying to avoid her at all cost. Am I? Uggh. What am I talking about? I don't like Eileen like that! I hardly consider her as a friend. Just a close acquaintance. A really close acquaintance. Well maybe more than an acquaintance. Uggh my head hurts now. I'll just go to the coffee shop._

Rigby continued to think to himself until he had reached the Coffee Shop.

-At the Coffee Shop-

'Hey Rigby' Margaret greeted. 'Where's Mordecai?'

Rigby didn't say anything.

'Well you want the usual?' asked Margaret.

'Yeah yeah' replied Rigby with a grumpy tone. Margaret just walked to the back with an upset (angry, mad, whatever you want to call it) face.

_Rigby: Am I always this grumpy? Maybe it's just the Coffee Shop. Or maybe it's just… Oh man, here comes Eileen._

_'_Hey Rigby' Eileen greeted happily with a cup of coffee in her hands. 'Here's your coffee'

Rigby just grabbed his coffee and sipped it without even bothering to greet her back or to even thank her for the coffee.

'So uhh, Rigby?' Eileen started to say. The small raccoon didn't look at her at all. He just continued sipping on his coffee.

'Do you want to, you know, umm…' Eileen paused for a minute then continued.

'Practice soccer with me after my shift?' Rigby finally perked up to face Eileen.

_Eileen: Please say yes! Please say yes!_

_Rigby: uggh I really don't want to be with Eileen. I'm going to say no._

'Sure, I guess' Rigby answered unsure about what he just said.

'Yay. Thank you Rigby see you at the Park Field at 6:00 P.M.' Eileen said with joy before running to the back of the shop.

_Eileen: Yes. I finally got Rigby to be with me!_

_Rigby: WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!? AWW MAN! I need to get out of here._

Rigby ran out of the coffee shop on all four all leaving his coffee un-finished. He was just puzzled on what just happened back at the Coffee Shop. Hanging out with Eileen, playing soccer with her? Him actually saying yes? Rigby finally made it back to the house.

-At the Park House-

Rigby opened the door to the house to find Mordecai watching TV.

'Oh-uh, hey Mordecai.' Rigby said while standing there trying to forget what happened at the Coffee Shop.

Mordecai stood up from the couch and approached Rigby. Of course Rigby showed a sign of fear. When Mordecai was right next to Rigby, he punched him on the arm and Rigby nearly flew across the room.

'That's for ditching me to clean the fountain by myself' announced Mordecai.

'Oouuch. That hurts' roared Rigby. He started to rub his arm to show a sign of pain.

*Clock signals its 5:00*

Rigby quickly recovered from the punch and ran to his room. He hid under the piles of clothes on his trampoline.

-Back in the Living Room—

*answering machine beeping*

*You have one new message. Sent by, Eileen Lewis, at 5:05 P.M.*

'What the?' the confused tall blue jay said. Mordecai moved towards the answering machine and pressed play.

*Eileen: Hey Rigby, I just called to remind you about our soccer practice at you at the Park field in 55 minutes. Bye*

Mordecai now knew why Rigby ran into their room. He dashed upstairs to their room to find it Rigby sitting on his trampoline now with his head down.

'Dude! What the H! You're supposed to be getting ready for 6:00' Mordecai stated.

'I'm not going' replied Rigby. 'I just don't want to go'

'Will you just go man' Mordecai said. 'If you go, I'll buy you a new game and let you be first player.'

Rigby faced Mordecai after he heard "new game" and "first player"

_Rigby: New game? I always wanted a new game from someone else. And I really wanted to be first player on games._

'uggh. Fine… I'll go to the field' Rigby replied hesitantly.

-Walking towards the field-

_Why did Mordecai kicked me out of the house so early? It's only 5:30. Eileen's shift isn't over yet._

Rigby overheard two voices that sounded familiar. When he looked around, he seen Mordecai and Margaret walking together. He ignored them and continued to walk towards the field. He noticed how everything felt different. A deep orange glow shined down with a small breeze running by. Blowing on nearby trees causing green summer leaves to have a slight shade of orange and to fall off.

'Maybe I should go back to the house' said Rigby. 'I mean, Eileen can't come right now'

Just as Rigby was about to turn around and head home, he heard Eileen call out his name.

'Hi Rigby!' Eileen called out.

_Rigby: What? I thought her shift ended at 6:00. It's 5:35! Now I have to practice with her._

'My shift ended early today' continued Eileen 'So you're ready to practice soccer with me?'

Rigby hesitantly replied with a low "I don't care" tone 'I guess'

Eileen started walking towards the field. Rigby waited five seconds then followed behind Eileen. It seems like he still trying to avoid her even when he was forced to play soccer with her.

They finally arrived at the field.

Rigby slowly walked towards the nearest set of bleachers just to sit on it while Eileen ran towards a bush and pulled a soccer ball out from it. Rigby didn't bother paying attention to her. He just faced straight ahead with a blank expression. Eileen noticed Rigby's expression when she faced him and walked towards him to talk to him.

'Rigby, what's wrong?' Eileen said sincerely

'Nothing, I just didn't want to be here' replied Rigby

Eileen became sad after Rigby said he didn't want to be here.

_Rigby: No. I don't want her to be sad. _

'I wasn't feeling too well. That why I didn't want to be here.'

Rigby was now thinking of excuses to get out of the field. Finally, Eileen interrupted by grabbing on Rigby's arm.

'Come on, just try at least' Eileen said eagerly while pulling Rigby towards the center of the field'

Rigby stared in silence.'

**End of preview. This is only part of the chapter.I felt so eager to post early. I refuse to add short chapters. Anyways, this is my first FF so no harsh comments. If characters seem OOC, please tell me. If you hate, don't read or comment. Review please!**

**I don't own any characters in this FF. They belong to J.G. Quintel on Regular Show. **


End file.
